


Electrical Resonance

by WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Future AU where everyone's a bit more grown up, M/M, diodeshipping, to some degree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs/pseuds/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes to Lumiose Gym, turning Clemont's world upside-down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I haven't watched the Pokemon anime in a really long time. However, a few months back, on a whim, I decided to start watching the first few episodes of XY, and it was actually pretty fun. That said, I'd like to apologize to everyone on account that I actually started writing this.

It was a bright, warm, beautiful summer afternoon, the sort that travel brochures for Kalos only dreamed to be able to evoke. The skies were dyed a brilliant shade of blue, and were clear save for some puffy white clouds that only served to make the sight near picturesque.   
  
Of course, there could have been a hurricane brewing outside and it would have made very little difference to Clemont.  
  
He hunched over his worktable to achieve the arguably best position to finish putting together his newest knickknack. The only sounds in that tiny, soundproof, windowless workroom were the soft clicks of a screwdriver against a screw head, and the light scraping sounds of Heliolisk settling and re-settling on his perch on the parts shelf that lined the opposite wall.  
  
Eventually, Clemont straightened, cracking his spine back into place as he admired his completed little gadget.  
  
"Alright, I think we can start testing this little guy," Clemont announced. He glanced up at Heliolisk with a smile.   
  
Heliolisk smiled back and nodded, uttering a small, "Lisk," in congratulations.  
  
Clemont raised the gadget high into the air theatrically, and yelled, "Stand back!" as his glasses caught the florescent light above. However, just as his finger touched the "on" switch, a bright light near the door began flashing obnoxiously. The speaker above it made a slight crackle before announcing in a loud, grating robotic voice, "Challenger approaching! Challenger approaching!"  
  
Clemont deflated with a sigh and reluctantly put his gadget back down. Of all the times to be interrupted...  
  
Heliolisk, on the other hand, had perked up at the sound. He excitedly clambered down off the shelf and jumped onto the work table, skittering around happily, though taking care not to disturb any of the machines in varying levels of completion that littered its surface.  
  
Clemont laughed and gave Heliolisk a scratch on the head, "I guess we can hold off testing for a little while, huh? We shouldn't keep the challenger waiting."  
  
"Heliolisk!" the pokemon exclaimed.  
  
Clemont offered his arm, allowing Heliolisk to climb up onto his shoulders, and together they made their way to the battle arena, Clemont turning off the alarm at the door.

 

* * *

  
  
Save for the stoic metallic form of Quizbot Mk. 3, or what Bonnie had dubbed "Bonniebot," standing in the far corner, the battle arena was completely empty.

Clemont sighed lightly. Though the minimalist design, dramatic lighting and color scheme was good for an electric-type gym, Clemont couldn't help but think there was something off about it. After Bonnie had left for her own solo pokemon journey, the battle arena always felt so lifeless, no matter what he tried to do with it.  
  
Just then, a loud, mechanical hum started up from the far end of the room. Clemont felt Heliolisk shiver against him in excitement. He had every right to do so, the sound told them that the challenger had just stepped onto the elevator. It was only a matter of minutes before their battle would begin.  
  
"Lisk!" Heliolisk hissed at Clemont when he caught sight of the challenger's head as it was slowly brought into view. The pokemon anxiously re-oriented himself on Clemont’s shoulders, once, twice, impatiently trying to get a better look at the challenger.  
  
Then, there was the loud metallic clack as the elevator stopped, and the room took on a deathly silence. The challenger, masked in the shadows, stepped off the platform and began making their way up the stairs to the elevated battlefield. The only sound was that of the challenger’s slow, deliberate footsteps as they echoed against the walls and high ceiling.  
  
Finally, the trainer came into the light at the top of the platform, raised their head, and confidently looked across the battlefield.  
  
Clemont realized with a jolt to his chest just who this challenger was. Red hat, black hair, vest and jeans, and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder.  
  
Clemont's mouth fell open.  
  
The challenger grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an AU, set at some time when Clemont and Ash are around 18 years old. I'm not sure what their exact ages are in the anime (Ash was 10 last time they checked but, it's still sorta vague) so the exact timeframes will be a bit sketchy. Also, if you can't tell, I will be borrowing here and there from the games as it suits me, just to give a better feeling of "time changes things" while still being true to some version of Clemont's character.


End file.
